


Hold Me

by Eramia



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Angst, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sobbing, Touch-Starved, Zine: She-Ra Bisexuality Visibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eramia/pseuds/Eramia
Summary: When Scorpia sees Catra have a meltdown in their bunker by accident, she does the one thing she knows how to do best: give really, really good hugs.(Alternative ending to that time Scorpia tried wrapping Catra up in a blanket)
Relationships: Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 72





	Hold Me

Scorpia was patrolling the halls of the Horde fortress when she saw Catra rush past her, head down, hugging herself, claws digging into her own shirt.

She tried to call out to her. “Catra, hey!” No response, not even a glance back.

Scorpia followed her, watching the Force Captain storm into the soldiers’ bunk. Was she crying? Only one way to find out, she thought.

The doors open automatically when someone walks by and they rose with a mechanical whirr when Scorpia stood by the doorway, but she didn’t go through. Instead, she watched from the outside, one claw on the motion sensor so it doesn’t close on her.

Catra didn’t even turn toward the open door. She was too busy pacing back and forth between bunks until her anger overflowed. She yelled, furious and feral, air hissing through her teeth, and lunged for Kyle’s bed, claws out, rending shreds of beige fabric and flaying stuffing from his poor pillow. And when she was done with the scraps, she threw them aside and collapsed into the comfort of her own bed, sobbing into her pillow.

“Ooh, that does not look good,” Scorpia mumbled. She made a small step in.

“Hey, wildcat,” she called, her voice gentle, “What’s going on?”

She lifted her head, propping herself up on her elbows, her hair a matted mess covering her face. “Not right now, Scorpia,” she growled, but the crack in her voice said otherwise.

“Aw, does somebody need a hug?”

“No, Scorpia, get out--Hey!”

“I won’t take no for an answer,” she says as she tries to wrangle a squirming Catra in a blanket. 

Catra was lean and agile but in Scorpia’s muscular arms, all she could do was kick and flounder against her chest. What she had in lean muscle, Scorpia had in bulk. Despite the rough chitin on her forearms, Scorpia was actually quite soft, as soft as a muscular human of her size could be. Still, despite all of this, the firm hold, the warmth, the cat was not having it.

It wasn’t until Scorpia gently touched a claw to her hair that she froze as if paralyzed.

“Shhh, it’s gonna be okay,” she cooed, stroking Catra’s hair. She slowly, gently, dragged the tip of her claw across her scalp and down the back of her head to her neck. Lifted and repeated, while shushing, speaking gently.

Catra didn’t try to fight her, she could sense that. If anything, through her touch, Scorpia could feel Catra’s skin prickling with every stroke.

“S-stop that…it...it tingles,” she murmured, weakly.

Scorpia readjusted her hold as she sat on a fellow soldier’s bottom bunk, with Catra laying in her lap. Her legs hung out from underneath the blanket on the bed. Her tail stopped beating against the mattress in annoyance and slowed to a gentle, occasional twitch. But she didn’t stop crying, even with Scorpia’s soft touch.

“Tell me what’s wrong, wildcat.”

Catra sniffled. “I can’t! I…I messed up...” She trailed off, sniffling, gripping the blanket in fistfuls.

Scorpia shushed her, giving her a squeeze. “It’s okay. We don’t have to talk about it now. We can talk when you’re ready.”

She couldn’t see Catra’s face, but she went quiet. To tell the truth, she never realized that just being quiet was an option, that going to someone for help was an option.

She never considered going to Scorpia’s arms to cry an option.

Catra mumbled a quiet, “Thank you,” and there they sat in silence, just the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!~ <3
> 
> This short little piece was a part of a She-Ra Bi Visibility zine! The PDF is free, but I thought I'd post it here because why not?


End file.
